As is well known and understood, a typical feed for a parabolic reflector has an aperture on the order of one wavelength or more to provide the required illumination for low sidelobe performance. A reflector of ten wavelengths or more in diameter is then often employed to minimize aperture blockage. However, the tripod support arrangement for the typical feed has been found to unavoidably lead to undesirable aperture blockage.